Follow Me Down
by Kulechick
Summary: Life isn't easy when your trying to run from past, and no matter how hard you try it keeps catching up with you till the very last breath that leaves your lips. A/n: Rating may change b/c of strong content. A partner story with MightyBlueBird. An Oc story mostly for our desires... but we posted it anyways. So enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

"_Pain and fear Two thing that could conjure so much, as an entire person, an entire life. _

_I wasn't fearless, but I tried my hardest to show that I was. I talked with a loud mouth, trying to hide behind my words then to come out to face what was real. But life wasn't easy. It never is. I couldn't fight it, I don't think I'll ever be able to."_

**Fate's Desire, Part one:**

An endless amount of steps seemed to be a hassle while restraining someone up the steps. It was a bigger struggle for the one who was being held. As she could not move at her pace but at his. She did it, reaching the end of steps and biting her lip to stop her from making a smart remark.

How could she have been so stupid, thinking he was going to help her? The girl shook her head ever so slightly. Her chill blue eyes watched a man walked towards them from the distance. His acid green eyes locked hers. Blood drawn from her bottom lip as a hand tighten around her wrist. She frowned as the man got closer, allowing her to take in every detail that was visible of his appearance. She couldn't help but notice his light brown skin tone reminded her of cocoa powder. She looked up to once again meet with his cold eyes. He smirked down at her then looked at the boy who held her in his grasp. "Who's she?" He asked. His voice was a bittersweet.

The girl could hear a hitch in breath behind her. No answer followed. She sighed, nudging him away from her. The man with the green eyes, frown angry. She backed away slowly from the both of them, finally re-meeting with the brown eyes of her restrainer. "Allison…" She answered, coldly. "I'm Allison." She repeated. Her blues eyes looked at the two, keep distance. Her eyes began to dart around with her body aching to make a run for it. Yet, she stood still in her spot. She turned her attention to the boy who couldn't be a year or two older than her.

Suddenly, he launch himself forward, straight at her. A gasp was heard from her as she side step quickly enough to lose her footing. She fell backwards landing hard on her bottom with a thump. She peered over at her attacker who had fumble to the ground softly, allowing him to catch himself. A signed lifted the green eyed man as he looked over the two. Pieces of his dark brown bangs swayed as the rest of his bangs stood, spiked, held up almost if natural. "-Allister." He called out, clearly. The boy looked up while picking himself off the ground. "Go inside…. we're talk later…" Allister nodded, doing as told. He sent a cold stare at Alison before heading into the distance. The multiracial man walked over to her, holding out his hand. She stare at it confused and cautiously. He rolled his eyes. "If i wanted to harm you, you would already be dead." Alison glared at him, standing up on her own. "Unfriendly are we?" He peered over her, as if he were about to take a note. "You know, I'm only trying to help. There's no need to be so cold-" He was cut off by the annoyed look on her face.

"Shut up!" Alison command. "All you do is talk and talk and talk! Ugh! My ears are beginning to burn from your voice!" She stopped yelling by the sound of a blaster going off. "Shit!" She cursed silently.

The man lit a cigarette while pointing his blaster at her. He blew smoke out between his lips, "Complaining isn't going to get you anywhere except six feet under the ground." He took another puff. "In fact, i would love to shut you up right now." His finger moved slowly on pulling the trigger. Alison watched with a glare, ready to be fired at. To her surprise the sound of a blaster firing through the air went off followed by the weapon flying from the man's hand. He stared wide eyed at his trembling fingers.

"What are you fucking dipshits doing!?" A female's voice ranged out. Soft footsteps made their way to the both of them. Allison watch a women with a cutlass in each hand walk to them. The woman frowned as she meant eyes with the green eyed man. "God damn it, Zacherey!" She yelled at him. His reddish/brownish eyes glanced at Alison, she cursed. "The more people you bring home, the more people we send to the fucking morgue! Don't you know that Zach?" Allison watched as the women continue to yell at 'Zacherey', her blue notice a merciless smile creeping up onto the woman's face. "but then again, as long as I'm the one killing the bitch i couldn't a shit." The women in her early twenties stared at Alison, cocking her cutlasses with a smirk.

Zacherey sighed, holding out an arm. "My mind has changed, Nikyole…" The twenty year old women, Nikyole, glared at him. "We're keeping her." Alison stared at the two of them, her mind confuse with a hint of worry merge in for herself.

**A/n: If you didn't notice this is an OC (Orignal Character story) in the Star wars clone wars universe. All the Oc's belong to Me and MightyBlueBird. Rating may change as this story involves foul language and may include mature content in later chapter. This chapter was written by Blue bird and we will take turns writing chapters unless it includes high mature content then blue bird is the one writing it. **

**Review if you want too, to give us suggestions or just to tell us, you want more. **

**Anyways i hoped you liked this if you read it, and see ya next chapter!**

****Sincerely,****

_****Kulechick****_

_****MightyBlueBird****_


	2. Chapter 2

**I finally got this typed up, Yay! **

**Warning: Underage drinking (felt like some should know...)**

**That's it, enjoy:**

Twisting and turning of the halls made Allison's head dizzy. She felt as if the building itself were a maze. "Anyone home?" Zacherey knocked on the steel door that looked like it could lead into a cell. Allison watched the door slowly open. "Zolla, I have a new patient for you, I need you to check her out." His cigarette smoke brew across Allison's cheeks, making her cough from the horrid smell.

A Togruta leaned on the doorway. Her right arm stretch out to block the entrance. Her violet eyes shown a hint of annoyance. She sighed while moving back into her room, gesturing for them to follow. "Just your luck, I was finishing up with a patient." She turned on the faucet, hot water rushing down to burn her hand only to shut off a minute later. She turned around, now leaning against the counter. She met eyes of blue. "Who's she?"

"Your newest Patient, Allison meet Zolla. One of our finest Medics." Zacherey got a laugh out of Zolla. "Alright, our only medic…. At the moment." He ran his fingers through his dark brown hair while patting out his cigarette in a near by ashtray. "Anyways, make sure she's alright." He glanced over that the new girl. "Give her pair of cloths, hers aren't going to last much longer…" Allison bit the inside of cheek as Zolla peered over her, noticing the holes and rips in her clothing. "Oh, one more thing." Zacherey smiled. "Show her around, or have someone do it." Zacherey continued to smile, patting Allison on the head. "Don't pull any tricks…. And I'll talk to you ladies later." He headed for the door, leaving the two swiftly.

Zolla pointed to a chair while slipping gloves on. "Sorry, for him…." Allison met eyes with her. "Zach's…. Something. But don't try to figure him out, its been six years and I still don't understand that man." Zolla chuckled, checking Allison's pulse.

Allison sat still, awkwardly. Zolla began to pull up Allison's tank up. "Lady! What are you-"

"Relaxed." Allison breathed deeply, doing as told though she want to. "What happened here?" Zolla asked, seeing a wide gash in the girl's side. Allison sat quietly, shrugging. "Fine, I won't ask…" Her eyes moved across the wound, noticing scratches here and there followed with some bruises. "However I will ask, tough fight?" She only got a small nod, from Allison. She rolled over to a desk in her chair, opening a drawer to get something before rolling back to her patient. Allison bit her lip as she could smell the rubbing alcohol. She was able to draw blood from her lower lip when the burning feeling occur. "Sorry, but it's the only way to clean it." Allison nodded, understanding that, what she didn't get was why it had to hurt so bad. Zolla began to stich it up, carefully yet quickly. She smiled, rolling back to her desk to grabbed a pair of cloths. She handed them to the girl, pointing to another door, which connected to a hallway.

Allison stood up slowly, afraid she'll undo her stitches. She walked over to the wooden door, cracked open ever so slightly. "First door on the right, be careful when your changing." Zolla paused. "I'll be waiting here till you get back." Allison nodded, moving into about the gray painted walls of the hallway, closing the door behind her. The hall was lit dimly, providing as much light as candles. Allison continued to look about hallway, proceeding to the bathroom. Many doors hung about, leading to who knows where and sparking the mind of the raven haired girl with curiosity. She sighed, walking into the bathroom, which looked like one that would be in some kind fancy hotel. She closed the door, walking over to the stone counter, and began to change.

She rose an eyebrow as she looked into the mirror. Her hair was just above her shoulders and looked rough, uneven as if it were cut by a knife. She huffed, running a hand through it. She would have to fix it later as that wasn't the only issue. Her eyes had dark bags under them making her realized just how tired she was.

She zipped up the dark blue hoodie she was given, as baggy as it was she found it surprisingly comfortable along with the pair of grey jeans. She made her way back to room, finding Zolla, doing paper work. The women nearly smiled while standing up and clasping her hands together. "You ready?" She asked, swinging the main door open.

"Yeah..." Allison answer quietly moving aside her. The two walked, passing more large steel doors and the curious girl did her best not to peak in them. "So what is this place?" She asked, crossing her arms behind her back.

Zolla smiled while walking. No answer was told immediately but moments later her soft voice cut through the quiet noise of their footsteps, against the tile. "Whatever you want it to be. Home? Prison? Its all up to you." Zolla smirked at the Allison who held a face of annoyance. Though it was an answer it was not the one she wanted. The two continued to walk, coming to the end of a long corridor leading to two flights of stairs. One going down to a door with graffiti and another leading upward. ""Listen up... I will only warn you of this once." The medic stated. "No one except me, Zacherey or Derek are allow to travel down those stairs." She paused. "Got it? "Allison nodded, looking down the twisting flight of stair. Zolla gesture upward, leading the way.

The second floor entrance was a large open room along with many windows. Dinning tables cover room of all sizes. A bar sat in the far side with plenty of stools. In the back of the room were private areas for meetings.

Allison's blue eyes watched closely as Zacherey walked out of one of the private rooms with Nikyole. Allison glanced up at Zolla who had an eyebrow raise. Zolla began to walked over to the two, Allison trailing behind. They pass men and women who either smoking or drinking liquor. All looking shady, untrusting, murders. The type of people she had been trying to get away from.

"Zacherey" Zolla called out, catching his attention along with a few moments of other people who sat around in the airy room.

Zacherey's green eyes flicker to her direction. He groaned walking over to her and the teen with his arm wrapped around Nikyole's waist. "Already done with the tour?" He smirked.

Zolla shook her head. "That's not why I'm here." There was a small hitch in her voice. "I need to talk with you." Her violet orbs caught Nikyole watching her. "In private." Her tone was serious and strong.

Allison watched Zacherey sighed, shaking Nikyole off of him. He gestured to the room, he and Nikyole had just left, watching Zolla follow after him, closing the door behind her. Allison turned her attention to the brunette who stood to her side. Nikyole glanced at her before lighting a smoke, watching the small flame flicker and hit the cigarette causing it to burn. "Want one?" Her voice cut through the quietness of the room, only loud enough to reach Allison's ears and not disturb the others who sat and gambled. Allison's eyes flutter, looking down at the small box that had the death sticks. The raven haired girl shook her head, silently refusing. "Okay kid." Nikyole mumbled, heading to the bar as Allison followed, having no where else to go. "Two shots, Cas! Make sure there strong!" Nikyole yelled to the bartender before peering that the teen who sat next to her, tapping her nails against the counter. "Don't tell me, you don't drink either." She says, watching to shot glasses slide her way.

"Why are asking?" Allison asked harshly. Wasn't it clear she was a bit too young to drink, but again Allison assume Nikyole must be the have been major trouble maker when she was younger.

Nikyole smirked darkly at the girl's reaction. "I see past those blue eyes of yours, only to find your just like me." Nikyole took a shot in hand, gulping it down while Allison watched and open her mouth to speak but the older woman cut her off. "Don't denied it girly. Your a sinner just like me. Your eyes hold the guilt and pain you wish to be freed from." Nikyole continued to hold her dark smirk. "But once you realize there's no true good person out there, your sorrow disappears." Nikyole stated, showing off her sharp teeth.

Allison glared at her. "Your just a stranger, how could you know anything?"

Nikyole snickered. "Tell me then," She rose her arm to signal the bartender for another shot keeping eye contact with Allison. "If I'm wrong like you say, then why do you show so much care?" Allison bit her the inside of her cheek. She grabbed the second shot that sat before her, taking the swing. Nikyole smirked, drinking her second hit while she watched the teen cough from the strong and bitter taste. "My point proven."


	3. Chapter 3

"New girl?" A hand shook her shoulder gently. "Come on! Wake up!" A voice whisper harshly not wanting to wake the roommate who slept peacefully. "Stark!" She bolted up right to the sound of her last name. Her piecing blues met with acid green ones. "Good morning sunshine!" Zacherey smiled, shove his hands into his pockets as he loomed over her.

Allison rubbed the tired feeling from her eyes, watching Zacherey before glancing out the window. Dusk wasn't even upon them yet. "What time is it?" She yawned, wanting to fall back to sleep though she knew he wouldn't let her.

Zacherey merely smirked, standing up straight. "Our time to head out." He smiled through the darkness. "Get ready, l'll explain in the hall." He ran a finger through his hair, before leaving her confuse.

Allison groaned quietly, peering at the sleeping figure across the room. She stood up, getting dress in the dark and careful not to make noise. She open the door, sliding through a big enough crack into the lit hallway before shutting it quietly. "Where are we going?" She asked her boss who waited patiently for her leaned up against a wall.

"We have job." He smirked, beginning to walk down the halls.

Allison caught up with him, quickly. Her reaction showing her confusion. "Its only my second day here…." She mumbled. Her blue eyes, stared at the floor tiles while they walked. It wasn't long till she popped her head up for a answer from Zacherey.

He laughed at her expression, patting her head. She rose an eyebrow as he gave her an answer. "That's the point." He smiled to himself. "I need to see what your good at, how you can be useful."

Allison stared at him for a moment before fiddling with her fingers. "And if I'm not useful…." She asked as she could only imagine the possibilities.

Once again. Zacherey snicker softly. "Then I make you useful. Which there's two ways of doing that." He could see the pondering question of 'how' in her eyes. "Some people call us a gang…" He started. "But we like to call ourselves a company. Now our company isn't the best, or nicest. We received things for our clients in any way we can, and of course we sell things too…"

He stopped in an intersection of halls, meeting eyes with her. Allison could see where he was going with this. "Those products we sell can be people…. Long story short, you better hope I find you useful." Allison glared at him. How could he just that? it wasn't right. It was cruel, selling people off like slaves…

"I'll tell you right now," What was she doing? Words were forming before she could even think. "I won't end up as some_ thing_ you ship off." Her tone was harsh and yet her breath seem to hitch as Zacherey took a step forward, his fingers cupping her chin.

He smiled darkly, locking eyes with her. "I hope so, Sunshine." He let go of her suddenly, and began heading off to a small landing bay. Allison followed him till he stopped into front a ship. "A beauty isn't she?" Allison rolled her eyes, yet nodded. Any ship was a beauty to her…. considering she couldn't afford one. "Now _Al_, What's your weapon of choice?" Zacherey asked as they stepped aboard the ship. He led her to a small wall covered with weapons. He green eyes glanced at her before admiring the wall like it was his pride.

Allison stepped in front of him. So many choices were upon her however her weapon skills were devoted to only one that came in many forms. "Gunmen." She whisper, sliding her hand over a T-6 thunder blaster pistol.

"What was that Al?" Zacherey asked, watching the flame flicker of out of his lighter.

Allison snapped around, now holding the weapon in her hands. "I'll be your shooter." Her tone was rather serious though Zacherey chuckled. "I'm serious!"

His idiotic smile faded along the side of his laughter. "You shoot?" He lit his cigarette, "Kid, I don't just hire anyone who can pick up a gun." and was sure to blow the smoke into her face.

Allison growl quietly, using her hand to fan the smoke away from her face. "Give me chance." She told him in hopes he would. Yes, she was short for her age and was malnourished from living on the streets for awhile, but that didn't mean she couldn't shoot. The least he do is give the girl a try, right?

Zacherey turned his head and looked out into the distance from a window. He sighed shorty, running fingers through his hair. He turned his head back to the jet black hair girl, meeting her eyes of cerulean blue that held the smallest amount of faith. "Fine…." He blew more smoke. "Just don't die on me, sunshine." He found himself grinning at the smirk and eye roll she seemed to be doing. "Now then. Get all loaded up with ammo and what not as it won't take long to get where we're headed."

The fifth teen year old nodded doing so. Zacherey left her be, smirking to himself as he couldn't wait to see her reaction to what they were truly up against. It was a large job, this week. However if he had Nikyole with him, he could finish the job easily. After all the girl knew how to shoot and make every bullet count. She also quick on her feet, knowing how to load a gun within seconds.

And then there was the stark girl…. They would be facing a lot of men and if she didn't live up to what she says, then he'll be in a mess for sure. He sighed. If he needed too, he leave her behind, of course he feel guilty, well the slightest bit. After all she was living on the streets and if capture by the other guys, who knows what hell she'll go through.

Best not to think of it.

Zacherey watched at a piece fall off of his death stick before dabbing it out in a ash tray. "You ready, Kid?" Allison walked out into the cockpit. She stared out to the large window in front her and went wide eye. A cruiser. Not one of the republic or the separatists however that didn't matter. There was still a bunch of people with weapons on board and only two of them. Allison glanced Zacherey who was smirking at the sight of the huge ship. He was crazy to her eyes. "Your still willing to be my gunmen right?" The twenty four year old watched the girl. "I didn't scare you off did I, Al?" Slowly he got a sigh and a shake of head in response.

"No." Allison nodded, cocking her new weapon.

Zacherey smiled, ruffling her hair like she was a child, but him, she kind of was. "Glad to hear!" He grabbed his shotgun. "Now… we're going to spilt. I take one side you take the other, we meet in the middle." He explain pulling out a map and showing her. "You be cautious with ears and eyes open." He told her, handing her another gun, the same as she held now. "Now you have the double the power." Allison stared up at him, as was used to shooting double but these guns were bigger, not by much. "You okay kid?" Allison nodded. "Good cause I'm making you do this either way."

Allison rolled her eyes, while walking into the hallway that connect the ships. "Your an ass." She mutter. Zacherey smirked before going his separate way.

**A/n: Kulechick here, so about that whole me and Mightybluebird switching off each time. well we're just going to write them together. **

**That's it...**


	4. Chapter 4

div class="defaultFont"Soft steps. Eyes open, Ears listening. Closely./div  
>div class="defaultFont" div  
>div class="defaultFont"Allison breathed silently, while moving quietly. This was the same. Her life wasn't changing however the people and surrounding were a different story. She was still pulling the trigger on people who were just doing their jobs…. like she was doing hers. However, she didn't know just innocent these people were. They could have families, friends, maybe even a good life ahead of them.div  
>div class="defaultFont" div  
>div class="defaultFont"But she was a puppet and to afraid to cut her strings.div  
>div class="defaultFont" div  
>div class="defaultFont"The first blaster shot ranged out, echoing throughout the ship and slowly growing quiet. To the girl's surprise, no man came out to check after the first shot. She walked passed the first door, and could hear laughing on the other side. Allison was about to open the door when the next couple shots were fired.div  
>div class="defaultFont" div  
>div class="defaultFont"The door swung door showing a man with a fading grin. "uh?" Before they could do anything, or even speak a word she began to shoot. Her bullets wiping through their skulls making red liquid burst around, mixing with others. Allison gulped and Nikyole was right. She pulled on monotone face, the way she always did to fade out the screams.div  
>div class="defaultFont" div  
>div class="defaultFont"She continued to moved quietly, only her soft footsteps heard along with men who were now checking around. "Tell them to settle down before they destroy something!" She stopped at voice of a ship mate.div  
>div class="defaultFont" div  
>div class="defaultFont""Yeah, yeah. But its to be suspected after all we hadn't had a real successful mission for awhile." Another one answered. Allison stopped waiting for him to come her. "Sir…" He locked eyes with her. "There's a girl-" Allison cocked her gun, paying no mind to him. "We're being attacked!-" As soon as the last word left his mouth, he fell limped to the ground. Allison glanced at him, before getting ready. She stood in the middle of intersection of four halls there was no doubt she would have be on her toes.div  
>div class="defaultFont" div  
>div class="defaultFont" div  
>div class="defaultFont"As if on cue, they came marching toward hers, guns full loaded. Allison smirked, moving her arms in many directions. She kept her eyes everywhere, being fully aware. She shot them before they could shoot her…. almost. Bodies continued to cover the four halls, some bleeding out on top of others, as she finished with the last few. "Damn it…" She groaned, reloading her guns quickly while checking over herself. She watched the blood trickle down her now strongly stinging arm. "I was doing so well too!" She mutter to herself, disappointed.div  
>div class="defaultFont" div  
>div class="defaultFont"She was going to have ignore it. Which was easier said then down considering it was burning like a bitch, but she was utterly determined to show Zacherey that she was more then good enough.div  
>div class="defaultFont" div  
>div class="defaultFont"She continued down the hall, opening doors and shooting the surprised figures before they could react. It wasn't long till she met Zacherey at half point. "Sunshine! Nice to see your still alive." He greeted lively. His green eyes caught glimpse of her arm. "Had issues?" He smiled while hearing large amount of footsteps approach them.div  
>div class="defaultFont" div  
>div class="defaultFont"Allison shook her head, pointing on her blasters at his head. Zacherey chuckled, doing the same to her. They glared at each other, as more footsteps approached as well as soon slowed down at the scene. The two sent each other a smirk, turning their bodies and beginning their fire at the ship mates.div  
>div class="defaultFont" div  
>div class="defaultFont"She wasn't was as good as Nikyole. Nikyole wouldn't have dared to get injured, but Allison was close to her level.div  
>div class="defaultFont" div  
>div class="defaultFont""Ha! They actually thought you were going to shoot me," Zacherey placed his guns away, smiling a goofish grin. He turned back to 'sunshine.' "Nice one Allison."div  
>div class="defaultFont" div  
>div class="defaultFont"She smiled, looking taken back. "Mine, mine. You actually know my name!" She acted surprised. "Why, I was so worried I would have to bug you about." The man rolled his eyes at the teenager. She laughed shortly, fading into silence. Her blue eyes scanned the room of dead bodies. It was a gruesome scene indeed, she sighed trying to ignore it along with the strong metallic smell that lingered in the air. "…Besides committing genocide, why are we here again?" Allison asked, placing her guns away.div  
>div class="defaultFont" div  
>div class="defaultFont"Zacherey smirked checking his datapad. "We have a…. package to pick up." He answer simply, allowing his arm to drop to his side.div  
>div class="defaultFont" div  
>div class="defaultFont""We kill all these people for a package…." A face of guilt took over her expression. "For a Fucking package-"div  
>div class="defaultFont" div  
>div class="defaultFont""Calm down." Zacherey cut her off as he began walking down on of the body littered halls to the flight of stairs. "Not any package, a person and one who will pay us well." He clarified. Allison sighed, still have a pit of guilt in her stomach. They continued to walk down the long hall checking rooms in hopes to where this "package" was. Allison opened the second to last door, Zacherey peeking in behind her. They watched unnoticed as a young women was trying to un-cuff herself from a pole. Zacherey smirked, whispering down at Allison. "I think we found it…"div  
>div class="defaultFont" div  
>div class="defaultFont""Come on! Break already!" The women yelled quietly, clearly frustrated. Then again you couldn't blame her. Her cloths were ripped and ragged, revealing some parts that's shouldn't be shown to just anybody.div  
>div class="defaultFont" div  
>div class="defaultFont"Zacherey moved past Allison, quietly. He had a dark grin on his face. "You want some help?" His voice caused her to stiffen, however she didn't bother to turn around.div  
>div class="defaultFont" div  
>div class="defaultFont"Her tense figure play it off with the bitter tone in her voice. "Psh… Help? You and your guys already did enough, thank you…" She growl, ignoring them though she knew there would be punishment as they were guards-or so she thought- and she was merely their hostage or better yet… slave.div  
>div class="defaultFont" div  
>div class="defaultFont"Zacherey chuckled, amused. He sent a eye roll over to Allison. "Listen doll face, I'm here on orders and if I'm correct, they belong to you." He smirked to no other then himself.div  
>div class="defaultFont" div  
>div class="defaultFont" The women once again stiffen up, turning around. He look nothing like the guys on this ship. She eased slightly, however wasn't going to fall into the feeling hope so easily. She ran a hand through her messy brown hair. "Your apart of the grey hounds?" She asked, hopeful. Allison watched from the door wall sending a look to Zacherey who simply sighed.div  
>div class="defaultFont" div  
>div class="defaultFont"The twenty three year old nodded. "Apart of them? Cute." He smirked. "Hun, I'm the leader." He walked over to her while shooting the chain that kept her linked to the pole and smiled as he saw her flinch. The brunette stare at him like he was out of his mind. Zacherey laughed, taking of his jacket and giving it to her as he peered her over. "Looks like they did a number to you." She gladly took it, covering herself up while he talked on. "Aren't they lucky to mess with a pretty face like yours." The young women snapped her head up from the zipper of coat and glare at him coldly.div  
>div class="defaultFont" div  
>div class="defaultFont""Zacherey… I would leave her alone…" Allison finally joined the conversation, getting annoyed herself of his remarks, feeling bad for their client who had to deal with them. She walked into the room, getting a full look of the women herself. "Hi…." The fifth teen year old waved and greeted awkwardly. "I'm sorry for him… he can be an ass at times, most times…" She could feel Zacherey's eyes piecing through her skull yet manage to ignore it.div  
>div class="defaultFont" div  
>div class="defaultFont"The young women nodded. "Yeah I see that…" She looked over Allison. "Aren't you too young to be apart of his work? I mean your what, twelve?" She questioned, a bit curious.div  
>div class="defaultFont" div  
>div class="defaultFont""I'm fifth teen! And I can take of myself! your what? eighteen? Your only three years older than me. So leave me alone about it…" She replied a bit coldly. Strangers need to keep out her business, and stick their own.div  
>div class="defaultFont" div  
>div class="defaultFont"The young adult smirked. "I'm nineteen thank you much, and I'm sorry that I'm concerned." She clarified. Zacherey was merely laughing in the background, enjoying this conversation. She turned to him. "Zacherey? Right? I'm not paying you to stand around, get me off this hell hole."div  
>div class="defaultFont" div  
>div class="defaultFont"Zacherey stood up straight and stretch. "Alright then." He pause. "Al, keep an eye out. I'm more than should, we didn't kill everyone, however there wasn't much people to begin with." He turned back to the nineteen year old. "Imogene, you stay close to me and Allison."div  
>div class="defaultFont" div  
>div class="defaultFont"She rose an eyebrow. "How do you know my name?" Zacherey sighed, annoyed about how many times he get asked that question.div  
>div class="defaultFont" div  
>div class="defaultFont" He ignore her question, "Listen, we have to go." pulling her out of the room by the wrist well Allison scouted ahead.div  
>div class="defaultFont" div  
>div class="defaultFont""We're in no rush." The women, Imogene said plainly. She pulled her wrist from out of grip and stood straight. "Your little friend would've already been shot…"She sighed, her tone lace with sarcasm. "congratulations, you killed everyone..."div  
>div class="defaultFont" div  
>div class="defaultFont"She watched, Zacherey's green eyes roll. "That's not why I'm a hurry." He gritted his teeth.div  
>div class="defaultFont" div  
>div class="defaultFont"Her grey eyes watched him with a odd expression. "Then why?" She rose her eyebrow watching him trailed into thought.div  
>div class="defaultFont" div  
>div class="defaultFont"He sighed deeply in distress before grabbing her wrist again and dragging her through the ship. "Just… reasons…" He mumbled, glancing up from the floor and seeing Allison already waiting for them.div  
>div class="defaultFont" div  
>div class="defaultFont"He had finally let go of their client when they were aboard his ship and were already on their way back. "You seem to be avoiding my questions." Imogene stated calmly. She brushed a stand of her hair out of the way. She turned his way, waiting to receive answer.div  
>div class="defaultFont" div  
>div class="defaultFont"She sighed deeply, standing up. She paused looking back at Zacherey before moving to the back. She stopped moving forward and stopped in front Allison. "Hi…" Imogene greeted quietly.div  
>div class="defaultFont" div  
>div class="defaultFont"Allison looked over the tan figure. "Hey." She waved partly, before biting her lip.div  
>div class="defaultFont" div  
>div class="defaultFont""You okay?" Imogene asked her. Allison merely nodded while Imogene slimmed her body. "Oh my god." Allison sighed. "You got shot!" The nineteen year old exclaim. Allison nodded, blankly. Imogene sat down next to her, lifting up the Allison's sleeve even though she struggled in her seat to avoid it. div  
>div class="defaultFont"<br>div class="defaultFont" /div  
>div class="defaultFont"Allison cocked her head back, while watching the brunette get up and heading to the back only to return moments later. Allison's frown deepen when she saw the first aid kit and was surprised Zacherey even had one. Her short train of though ended when she felt a weird stinging feeling. "What are you doing?" She asked peering over her arm, expecting Imogene to be pulling a bullet out it but instead the bullet was already out and the wound on her arm was healing, not entirely but better then leaving a scar. Allison didn't notice but her eyes were wide with shock, not because she didn't know what was going on. No it wasn't magic, she knew what it was that was healing her which meant. "Your a…"div  
>div class="defaultFont" div  
>div class="defaultFont"Her icy blue eyes met with Imogene's. She was about to finish but the brunette had cut her off with a laugh. "No… I'm not a peacekeeper or whatever they're call." Jedi. They were call Jedi. Allison shook it off, though someone like them should surely know what they are called. "What about you?" Allison snapped her thoughts.div  
>div class="defaultFont" div  
>div class="defaultFont""What?" She asked.div  
>div class="defaultFont" div  
>div class="defaultFont"Imogene laughed and stopped healing her. "Are you one?" Allison stared at her. Why? Why would even bring that up? Then again the raven haired girl knew Imogene could feel her, emsense emher. /div  
>div class="defaultFont" div  
>div class="defaultFont"Allison ease up, letting it slide. It would be fine, as long as Zacherey didn't find out. He could assume things and with his work…. it would most likely end up with her dead. "Maybe…." Her answer wasn't entirely wrong but not right either. Imogene stared at her as if she was trying to figure out Allison's secrets, which couldn't be that hard when you have so many.div  
>div class="defaultFont" div  
>div class="defaultFont"Zacherey walked into the walk before stopping and looking at the two. He rose an eyebrow. "Am I interrupting something, ladies?" Allison stood up, shaking her head. "Alright then, anyways we're here." Allison nodded walking over to him. "So Al… what were you two talking about?" He whisper to her, watching Imogene walk off his ship.div  
>div class="defaultFont" div  
>div class="defaultFont""Nothing." She answered, deciding to change the topic. "Grey hounds?" She asked, trying to hold in a giggle as it sounded stupid.div  
>div class="defaultFont" div  
>div class="defaultFont"Zacherey sighed deeply. "Shut up… I wasn't the first in charge of this 'company' there were br people before me…" He sighed again. "Anyways, come on. If we're lucky, Nikyole didn't trash the place.…"/div  
>div  
>div class="defaultFont" div  
>div class="defaultFont" div  
>div class="defaultFont" div  
>div class="defaultFont" div  
>div class="defaultFont" div  
>div class="defaultFont" div 


End file.
